


Zemblanity

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100th Fic, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cults, F/M, Forced Marriage, Misogyny, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Woman, Religious Fanaticism, Rituals, Suspense, beta rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey decides to move somewhere new after her college graduation. You, the reader, will help navigate her through her strange new home.DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 279
Kudos: 127





	Zemblanity

**Author's Note:**

> this is my one hundredth reylo fic!!!!
> 
> this fic is going to be guided by the choices you guys make by voting either in the comments, through curiouscat, or my twitter. i will offer 2-4 options that will navigate rey through the fic, from who she befriends to where she decides to investigate her strange new home
> 
> this first chapter is short (you’re choosing the setting!) but future chapters will be average length. thank you all for reading my nonsense and have fun voting!!!

Everyone gets ready to move after graduation, and Rey figures it’s time for her to move on, too.

Not that she’s hated the last four years of college or hates living in Arizona—it’s great, even when it’s 114 degrees outside. But she was born and raised in Phoenix, and she’s never seen the ocean or snow or a redwood tree, and she thinks maybe she’d like to. The ocean isn’t even that far away, she’s just never bothered to go see it.

Now she’s ready to leave behind the only place she’s ever known and see the world—or maybe just the contiguous United States. World travel is expensive.

“Give ya three months before you’re back.”

Rey rolls her eyes and glances up from her packing and ruminating. Her foster father, Unkar, is hovering in her bedroom doorway, meaty face set in a scowl. She’s been living with him since she was five (saved a bunch of money living off campus, too) and he isn’t happy he’s losing a second pair of hands to pick through rusted old garbage.

“I haven’t even figured out where I’m going,” she sighs, shaking her head.

“Yeah, you ain’t goin’ nowhere. That’s why.”

He’s been complaining the entire two weeks since graduation because he sees the writing on the wall. It’s not that he’ll miss her—they’ve never been close—but he won’t be able to work as effectively and he’ll go back to eating Burger King or cereal every night without her around to cook for him.

Rey ignores him and grabs an empty box for her small bookshelf. That’s too bad for him. She can’t stay here forever in their tiny trailer; can’t keep buying the groceries and making dinner and cleaning the bathroom. It’s taken a while, but she knows it’s not her responsibility to take care of Unkar forever.

He wanders off with a huff and leaves her sitting on the worn red carpet in the middle of her bedroom floor. Rey tugs an old spelling book from her shelf and smiles as she turns it over in her hands. Fun walk down memory lane.

—•—

The next, and most important step, deciding where to go, is harder than Rey thought it would be.

After she’s packed she goes to the library to research, just to get away from Unkar and out of the house for a while. It’s quiet and cool; a nice escape from the hellish pavement-cracking heat outside. She signs out a computer for a couple hours and drops her backpack on the floor under her feet.

Okay—where to go.

She drums her fingers on the desk etched with names and weird love declarations. She’d like to see the ocean, but living in a cabin on a lake sounds nice, too. No sharks in lakes.

What about somewhere snowy? Colorado? Never seen snow before. Never seen the temperate rainforests up in the Pacific Northwest, either, or a sleepy historic New England town. Job prospects should be okay no matter what area she moves to, with a computer science degree. Maybe she should find a good place to start her master’s degree… in case she feels like getting it.

There isn’t any reason to come back and get her degree in Phoenix. Didn’t make many friends in school; no attachments except Unkar. Maybe she’ll do travel work and keep moving.

Rey Googles ‘states with nice beaches’ and ‘states with rainforests’ and starts compiling a list of places that sound nice. It’s exciting—there’s so much to see, and the more she researches the more positive she is that she’s making the right decision. She’ll narrow it down to four states and sleep on it, then choose one tomorrow morning.

Her list gradually comes together over the next handful of hours, rife with scribbles and annotations and drawing an annoyed glance once or twice from the guy on the computer across from her. The library is mostly empty so her note-taking is awkwardly loud. Oops. Sorry.

But it’s done by dinnertime, even with her getting distracted Googling volcanoes and tornadoes and Monarch butterflies. Rey beams and shows it to the guy sitting across from her, excited, and he just glares. Whatever. It’s not like he’s coming with her.

She looks it over once more before packing up. Just four places to choose from. That shouldn’t be too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> CHOICES (24 hours to vote):
> 
> 1\. Massachusetts  
> 2\. Louisiana  
> 3\. Northern California  
> 4\. Montana
> 
> please vote ONCE, either here in the comments, on twitter, or on curiouscat. i’m making voting easily accessible for everyone so it’s more inclusive but let’s try to keep things fair and fun for everyone !!
> 
> **VOTING CLOSED**


End file.
